Volume Five: Reborn
by Spencer Kaleb
Summary: A new hero is in town, and also new villains more powerful and capable than anything that has been seen before. Will this newly emerged hero be enough to stop them? Or will the old gang have to come back and stop evil and villainy once again? Either way, it'll be a fantastic super power showdown! Rated M for sexual references and suggestive scenes.
1. Preinformation

**Legal**

This Volume Five is my own continuation of NBC's Heroes from it's Volume Four, although it retains the official name of Reborn. The characters, background stories, or any other information that was in the original four volumes of Heroes is not mine and I will not claim it as mine. © NBC and the team of the NBC show Heroes including but not limited to Tim Kring, every member of the Cast, and the members of the entire production team.

**Author Notes**

1. Any type of sound or music (specific song or other type of music) will be written in parenthesis in it's actual onomatopoeia form or whatever it is that is heard by the characters will be written in parenthesis. For example, if Claire was at school and her school bell rang, it would be written as (RING!). If a specific song was playing, such as Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi, it would be written as (Playing: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi).

2. Anything that is italicized will be thoughts of the character that is being portrayed. Anything that is only italicized with quotations around it is Telepathic (an example would be Matt Parkman putting thoughts into another person's head). Anything that has quotes with one or perhaps even a couple of words italicized means that whoever spoke that quote with the italicized word(s) are speaking in a stronger tone; moreover, it can simply acknowledge significance.

3. Each chapter will always start off as a different character, much like how the show Heroes changed between the people with Abilities. The chapter title will list the characters name in it. For example, let's say a chapter is about Nathan Petrelli. If the chapter name was Chapter 5: Love and Regret, it would become Chapter 5: Love and Regret: Nathan Petrelli.

4. Any term that is significant, such as the word Ability, or any Ability name (Invisibility for example), will always be capitalized to acknowledge it's importance.

5. Any Ability's capabilities, variations, limitations, or techniques will be applicable to Heroes unless the Ability was not portrayed in Heroes. If this occurs, the Ability's capabilities, variations, limitations, or techniques will be accommodated by me, the author.


	2. Birth of a New Hero

Claire opens her eyes. The room was dark but she could see the bunk slats above her. Her bitchy roommate, Chloe, sleeps away and snores obnoxiously. Claire hates Chloe. Sometimes, Claire wished that Chloe would just die in a car accident. She lays there smiling at the thought of Chloe screaming before she gets hit by an 18-wheeler. Regardless of the smile she has, Claire wasn't currently a happy camper. She couldn't seem to sleep, it's not surprising with all that's happen, she hardly does anymore.

Claire sits up and moves her legs over the edge of the bed. She briefly stretches her arms and yawns. Claire gets up and scratches her head as she walks towards the bathroom. She decides to stay up for a bit, maybe watch some TV. Claire enters the bathroom, turns the light on, and swings the door behind her. Although, as she closes the door, her robe hits her in the face.

"Son of a.." Claire says. She sighs and stares into the mirror, her hands flat against the sink counter.

I wanted normal, and now I have it. Claire thought. But now normal seems.. not normal.

She then turns the faucet on and started splashing her face with water. After a few good splashes, Claire looks upon the mirror again, only this time, a man behind her stares back.

Claire gasps and turns around swiftly. The man is tall, probably around six feet tall. He has long brown hair that is slicked back. His eyes match the color of his hair, and he has a scar that crosses his left eye vertically. The man also has a scruffy, short beard. He was wearing some kind of military style jacket, a pair of jeans, and boots.

As Claire stares at the man, and the man simply stares back. He doesn't move a single muscle.

"Who are you!?" Claire asks in a hushed tone. The man gives no sign of response. Claire darts her eyes to her right, at her blow dryer.

I guess if you won't talk.. Claire turns quickly, grabs the blow dryer, and turns back with it raised. The man is gone. What the hell.. Where'd he go?

Claire turns each and every way. She searches the bathroom completely. He was gone.

Oh no.. He must be in the bedroom! Claire thought, then she turns towards the bathroom door. She closes her eyes and exhales silently. Claire reopens her eyes and puts her game face on. She slowly movs towards the door, blow dryer ready for action. She starts opening the door as quietly as she could. Claire cringes at what seems like the loudest creaking sound ever.

Screw it..She then kicks the door open, flips the switch, and raises her blunt weapon. Chloe jolts awake and gives Claire a questioning look.

"Claire, what the hell are you doing?" Chloe demands. Claire looks around frantically and returns with a perturbed look.

"There was a man, he was just in the bathroom!"

"What man?" Chloe replies noisily.

"Shh! Look, Chloe, I saw a man in our bathroom. He was just in there." Claire hisses. She continues looking around the room in any place you can hide.

"Claire, there's no man. So you're either seeing things or on something." Chloe chuckles. "I bet it's both, you are pretty crazy Claire." Claire rolls her eyes. "Sometimes, I think you're some kind of psycho. I mean, like, seriously, you're such a freak some-"

"Okay, we get it Chloe!" Claire interrupts angrily. Chloe chuckles again and then crosses her arms.

"Face it Claire, there's no man, and you're just paranoid."

"No, there was a man. I swear!" Claire counters. After looking at every nook and cranny of the dorm, Claire gives up on the search. She lowers the blow dryer and sighs. "Whatever, I hope he comes after you."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed Psycho Girl. Goodnight." Claire returns her blow dryer to the bathroom and slips back into her bed.

Maybe Chloe's right.. Maybe I did just see things.. Claire thought. Whatever..

Claire lays in her bed staring at the bunk slats above her for a while. She couldn't get the man's face out of her mind. After what seems like hours, Claire finally closes her eyes and falls asleep.

(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!)

Claire wakes upon hearing her loud and noisy alarm clock. "Turn it off.." Chloe whines sleepily.

"You would like that wouldn't you.." Claire mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Claire smiles and rolls her eyes. She's so stupid, gawd.

Claire hits the snooze button and gets up to gather clothes. She grabs a pair of underwear and a bra, as well as a shirt and towel. Claire enters the bathroom, avoids the robe slapping, and closes the door.

She puts her clothes down and hangs her towel over the shower. She was about to move the shower curtain to turn the water on, but she hesitates.

Hmm.. What if he's.. Claire shoves the curtain to the side. Here.. She sighs and turns the water on. As the temperature becomes right, she removes her clothing and steps into the shower.

Claire stood in the shower, letting the water to run down her face and body. She loves hot showers. She loves long, hot showers more. Claire smiles and starts shampooing her hair. She scrubs her scalp for a while before rinsing it. Claire then grabs her shower scrubber and her soap bar. She gets her scrubber all soapy and starts to lather her body with it. As she moves her scrubber softly along her neck, and then along her breasts, she hears the curtain move.

Claire covers herself and turns her head quickly. "Claire!" Chloe calls from the other side of the curtain. "Ya wanna hurry up?"

Claire shakes her head and sighs. "Yeah yeah I'll be out in a minute." Claire replies.

"You better be! I got to get ready and get sexy!" Chloe says as the bathroom door closes behind her.

"Yeah okay.." After Claire rinses off her body, she looks down at the shower knob to turn the water off.

Nah. Claire thought, and decides to stay in the hot water for a bit longer to spite Chloe. Claire closes her eyes and let the water run down her face again. After a while, Claire turns the water off. She gets out and drys off. Claire looks at the bathroom door.

Record for Chloe. She hasn't barged in usher me me for the last twenty minutes.. Claire thought. Ha, finally. Claire smiles at the thought.

Claire gets dressed and puts on her make up. After she was all done, she opens the bathroom door to something she didn't expect. It is the man from the night before, and Chloe is no where to be seen.

"Hello Claire." The man says simply.

"You.. Who are you?" Claire demands. The man smiles.

"I'll tell you what. How about you get some pants on and then we can talk." Claire blushes while she grabs a pair of jean shorts. She slips them on and crosses her arms.

"Okay, talk." Claire scowls. The man stands up, he held his hand out.

"My name is Kaleb Sikora, and I believe that I'm the birth of a new hero."


End file.
